Promesse
by VoidPouette
Summary: - One Shot - En haut de la tour d'astronomie, Hermione et Ron se font une promesse...


Titre : Promesse

Auteur : Void (c'est-à-dire mwa )

Résumé : En haut de la tour d'astronomie, Hermione et Ron se font une promesse…

C'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter alors attention xD One-Shot

Disclaimer : tout à madame JRK

Il pleut. Voilà la raison pour laquelle tous les gryffondors se trouvaient en ce moment même dans leur salle commune. Ron posa son front sur la vitre glacée d'un des fenêtres et soupira bruyamment. Il n'aimait pas la pluie, d'abord parce qu'elle le contraignait à rester à l'intérieur alors qu'il voulait aller s'entraîner avec Harry et les autres et ensuite parce qu'elle l'obligeait à se retrouver avec Hermione, seuls dans une pièce. Bon c'est vrai, ils n'étaient pas seuls, Harry et Ginny étaient là aussi mais ça ne changeait rien. Ron était bien trop près de Hermione, qui corrigeait sa copie sur la table à côté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards en coin. Elle était tellement belle avec ses beaux cheveux remontés en un chignon sévère d'où s'échappait une mèche que la jeune fille ne cessait de remettre derrière son oreille, avec ses beaux yeux chocolats étincelants qui parcouraient avec beaucoup d'attention la copie, avec sa bouche pulpeuse qui mordillait doucement sa plume…Ron secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser. Non, il devait retenir cette envie omniprésente d'embrasser ses douces lèvres. Cette envie qu'il avait depuis au moins leur 4ème années. Amoureux ? Oui, il l'était mais il ne voulait pas s'y résigner. Impossible. Inconcevable. Mais si réel…

Un rire s'éleva dans la salle et Hermione releva la tête pour voir de qui il provenait. Elle vit Harry avec Ginny installés sur le tapis devant la cheminée, pouffés de rire. Elle leva un sourcil. Quelle était la raison de cette hilarité ? Hermione regarda vers Ron cherchant dans son regard une explication quand elle remarqua que celui-ci était devenu rouge et fronçait les sourcils en direction de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami. Elle décida de faire abstraction de ce changement d'attitude et pris la copie de Ron entre ces mains après avoir posé sa plume sur la table

Ron ?

Hein ? articula le concerné visiblement surpris. Heu…ouais…alors ?

Ce n'est pas si mal…murmura Hermione en lui tentant sa copie. Juste quelques erreurs pour le rôle de certains ingrédients

Ah ? ok, je vais revoir ça…

Ron attrapa sa copie mais dans son geste, frôla accidentellement la main de son amie. Ce geste pourtant anodin chez deux personnes, les fit rougir au possible. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes puis dévièrent leur regard. Un nouveau rire de la part de Harry et Ginny fit encore plus rougir le géant roux.

Je sors, grogna t il en attrapant une cape bien chaude.

Tu sors sous cette pluie ? demanda Hermione en se relevant.

Ouais, j'étouffe ici.

Il sortit en lançant un regard noir aux deux jeunes gryffondors assis devant le feu. Hermione regarda ses deux amis avec un regard d'incompréhension.

Oh mon dieu Ron ! Tu…Tu m'as frôlé la main ! imita Ginny avec une voix de fossette. Je me sens défaillir…

Oh non, ma Hermione ! articula Harry d'une voix rauque entre deux fous rire. Je serais là pour te protéger !

Ginny amena sa main à son front et fit semblant de s'évanouir dans les bras du survivant. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire et Hermione les foudroya du regard.

Vous n'êtes que des idiots ! grommela t elle

Mais le prend pas comme ça Herm', déclara Harry en entoura la taille de Ginny de ses bras. On exagère juste un petit peu…

Oui…Mais vraiment un tout petit peu…ajouta Ginny en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Mouais…Je vais faire un tour, termina la jeune préfète en chef.

Elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame et entendit Ginny chuchoter à Harry « elle va rejoindre Ron plutôt ». Qu'ils étaient agaçants ! Hermione enfila sa cape et se maudit de ne pas avoir pris son écharpe. Il faisait vraiment très froid en cette fin de mois de février. Elle marchait tout en pensant à son ami roux.Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Depuis au moins deux ans, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à lui comme à un ami. Elle ne faisait que penser à ses cheveux couleur feu toujours décoiffés, à ses grandes mains si…masculines, à son torse finement musclé par le Quidditch qu'elle pouvait regarder à son aise pendant ses entraînement. En fait, tout chez Ron la mettait dans un état second…Elle ne pouvait plus le renier, elle était tombée amoureuse de cet imbécile ami qu'était Ronald Weasley. Un nouveau soupir cassa le silence du château.

Hermione arriva devant l'escalier qui menait à la tour d'astronomie sans même sans rendre compte. Elle monta les marches et aperçut son ami assis contre un des piliers regardant la pluie tombée. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, qu'il était beau comme ça les yeux dans le vide.

Elle avança au milieu de la pièce discrètement mais pas assez pour l'oreille de Ron qui tourna la tête vers elle. Il rougit violement en la voyant ici et commença à se relever.

Non non, reste assis.

Hermione approcha de Ron et s'assis à ses côtés en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa cape.

Qu'est-ce tu fais ici, Mione ?

Mione ? demanda la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement mais en souriant. J'aime bien ce surnom…C'est…sympa

Ah heu…ouais, ça m'est venu comme ça, dit il gêné en décoiffant encore plus les cheveux avec sa main.

Un silence confortable s'installa troublé seulement par le clapotis des gouttes d'eau sur la pierre froide.

Je me promenais simplement, souffla t elle contre ses mains dans l'espoir de les réchauffer.

Tu as l'air gelée. Tu devrais rentrer non ?

Non ! cria t elle presque. Enfin…reprit elle doucement, je suis bien ici avec…toi…

Donne tes mains.

Hermione tendit ses mains vers Ron qui les enferma dans ses grandes mains rugueuses à force de Quidditch. Tous deux rougirent et Hermione se rapprocha de Ron pour être assise plus confortablement. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

Tu vois que mes mains géantes peuvent servir à autre chose qu'à faire des bêtises, ria Ron pour détendre un peu la situation.

C'est bizarre…Elles sont même plutôt douces, marmonna Hermione doucement mais Ron comprit ses mots et rougit encore plus.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Hermione essayait de se calmer de peur que Ron entende les battements irréguliers de son cœur pendant que le garçon faisait preuve d'une effort exceptionnel pour ne pas diriger son regard vers la poitrine a moitié cachée par la cape d'Hermione collée à son bras.

Tu sais Ron, j'ai peur…murmura Hermione faisant sursauter Ron.

Peur ? demanda t il en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux. Celle-ci semblait absorber par la pluie. Peur de quoi ?

Du futur, de ce qui nous attend pour cette année. Peur pour que tout le monde soit blessé. Peur de perdre Harry avant la fin de l'année. Si Harry devait…enfin tu vois, j'aurais peur de la réaction de Ginny, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Ils sont si biens ensemble…Et peur, peur de…de te perdre aussi, dit elle très vite en rougissant une fois de plus.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt ne sachant quoi dire. Elle avait peur pour lui ? Enfin, c'est peut être normal, toute personne a peur qu'il arrive quelques choses à son ami. Il la regarda et fut horrifié de voir quelques larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux. Il resserra son étreinte sur ses mains.

Faut pas t'inquiéter, à la fin de tout ça, Harry sera encore là et se fera encore des « mamours » avec ma sœur, grimaça t il. Et tu pourras encore me gronder parce que je n'aurais pas travaillé en cette fin d'année. Il n'arrivera rien à Harry et…Tout ira bien pour moi aussi, je te le promets. C'est à toi que tu devrais penser, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses, finit il en détournant son regard vers la lune.

Ron…

Hermione releva la tête et le regarda attentivement. Elle libéra ses mains maintenant réchauffées, essuya ses yeux humides et se plaça devant Ron. Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de gémir quand il ne sentit plus le contact qu'il avait avec Hermione. Il la regarda avec étonnement alors qu'elle lui montrait son petit doigt avec un sourire.

On va se faire une promesse Ron. Je te promets que rien ne m'arrivera si tu me promets la même chose. D'accord ?

Heu…d'accord.

Ron accrocha son petit doigt avec celui de son amie et la regarda avec assurance.

Je te le promets Mione, chuchota t il en lui faisait un de ses sourires si charmeurs.

Hermione tendit son autre main en face du visage de Ron. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de son audace et crut que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine s'il ne faisait pas quelques choses très vite. Ron la regarda avec étonnement puis sortit sa main de sa poche et la colla à celle de Hermione. Leurs petits doigts entrelacés se décroisèrent et leurs mains se joignirent comme les autres. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, complètement hypnotisé par le pouvoir de l'autre. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent et leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement. Quelques secondes plus tard, qui leurs parurent une éternité, leurs lèvres se touchèrent timidement et ils fermèrent les yeux. Ils se rapprochèrent irrémédiablement l'un de l'autre tout en se levant. Ron n'en revenait pas : il embrassait la fille qu'il aimait ! Il embrassait Hermione Granger ! Si c'était un rêve, il espérait ne jamais se réveiller. Mais le goût des lèvres de la jeune fille sur les siennes était bien trop réel. Il en voulait plus, il voulait que leur deux corps soient collés l'un à l'autre que rien ne puisse les séparer. Il démêla ses mains à celle d'Hermione et entoura la jeune fille de ses bras, la bloquant contre son torse. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Le baiser devint plus passionné et Ron quémanda l'entrée de la bouche d'Hermione avec sa langue. Hermione répondit tout de suite et entrouvrit ses lèvres. C'était si bon, il avait le goût du chocolat. Elle se pressa encore plus contre lui et gémit légèrement. Enfin, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres pour un besoin d'air urgent. Il se contemplèrent pendant quelques instants, la respiration haletante et les joues rouges.

Ron…Tu m'écrases, rie elle doucement.

Oh ! pardon…dit il en desserrant son étreinte mais en ne la lâchant pas pour autant. Heu…Je…heu…

« Je suis un Gryffondor ! Je dois lui dire ! » Pensa t il en fronçant les sourcils.

voila, Mione, je t'aime, dit il dans un souffle.

Il en avait imaginé des réponses à cette phrase, il avait imaginé qu'elle partirait ou qu'elle le giflerait mais il n'avait sûrement pas imaginé ceci. Hermione s'était collé contre lui et le serait fort.

Idiot…souffla t elle.

Pardon ? Tu ne trouves que ça à dire ? Laisse moi ! cria t il blessé.

Il voulut se desserrer de la jeune fille pour partir se réfugier autre part et ne pas affronter ses moqueries mais apparemment, elle en avait décidé autrement. Elle se recula un peu et le regarda dans les yeux.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Ron ! C'est que…J'aurais préféré une belle déclaration, pouffa t elle. Comme ce que je vais te dire par exemple. Elle souffla puis se lança. Voila, Ron, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi agaçant que toi mais pourtant tu es la personne la plus attentionné du monde. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et Harry, jusqu'à en oublier tes propres problèmes. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans toi, tu es tout pour moi. C'est peut être cruel de dire ça, mais… j'aime nos disputes – tant que ça ne va pas trop loin- parce que dans ces moments là, tu te focalises sur moi et ne pense a rien d'autre.

Je ne…commença le garçon étourdit par ses paroles.

Ron, laisse moi finir ! Ordonna t elle sévèrement avec son regard à la McGonnagal.

Ok, souffla t il en souriant. « Elle ne changera jamais. » se dit il

Heu…en fait, je n'ai plus rien à dire…Juste que je t'aime aussi idiot.

Hermione se resserra contre lui et attendit avec appréhension sa réaction.

Merde alors ! Y'a pas que en cours que t'es plus douée que moi, mais aussi en déclaration ! affirma t il rieur en relevant le visage de la jeune fille.

Ron, ne jures pas !

Mione, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, chuchota t il à l'oreille de sa bien aimée. Et je ne tiendrais plus longtemps sans t'embrasser je crois…

Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? mais, dit elle en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Ron pour l'arrêter. Maintenant, tu dois tenir encore plus ta promesse. Ok ?

Ok, mais toi aussi Mione.

Hermione sourit et ils se ré embrassèrent.

Gagnée ! toi qui disais qu'ils ne se diraient rien avant deux mois au moins, chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de Harry derrière la porte de la tour d'astronomie.

Tss…C'est de la chance ça, dit il sur le même ton en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

FIN

Petite review please ? Pour le toute petite que je suis qui se lance dans la fosse au lion en balançant son One-Shot


End file.
